Tu problema, mi destino
by Sary Days
Summary: Ser un rebelde es un problema, pero existe alguien que puede llegar a solucionarlo.
1. Chapter 1: Café

Era un día en la gran ciudad de New York, en los barrios más ricos, donde la gente con dinero tenía las casas más lujosas, adornadas con muchas luces de colores, que aún de día pintaban ese color blanco de la nieve que había caído.

Ahí, se encontraba ubicado el hogar de un joven, rebelde pero divertido, chico de diecinueve años, al cual le encantaba hacer travesuras por todo su vecindario, pero ese día, había pescado un resfriado, y aunque amaba la nieve, sus distraídos padres no lo dejaban salir, sus sirvientes tenían la orden de no dejarlo salir por ningún motivo a la calle, además de que era obvio haría más travesuras.

Su nombre era Jack Overland, joven, guapo, travieso, rebelde y enojón. Un chico común, pero con un serio problema: vive solo en una gran mansión. Sus padres todo el tiempo estaban ocupados, no tenían mucha comunicación con su amado hijo, y las únicas personas que convivían con él eran sus sirvientes. Estar resfriado y solo en una casa tan grande, era realmente una tormenta para el pobre joven.

_ ¡Esto es una estupidez! ¿Por qué no puedo salir? _ Se quejó Jack con una de sus sirvientas.

_ Tengo la orden de tu padre. Hace frío afuera y no quiero que te pongas más grave de lo que estás. Sería un gran problema para los dos, así que, olvídalo, Jack, vuelve a tu habitación. _ Terminó ella.

Refunfuñando, Jack se devolvió a su habitación, estaba en pijama y tenía planeado salir al menos a tomar un poco de airé fresco y frío como a él le encantaba.

Al entrar a su habitación, miro su gran ventana que tenía a un lado de su cama. Pensó que a veces sus padres y sus sirvientes eran tan estúpidos por no dejarlo salir por la puerta principal teniendo ventanas tan grandes y tan cerca del suelo. Su habitación estaba en el primer piso de la casa, así que era demasiado fácil salir de ahí.

Se puso lo primero que miró en su closet y salió rápidamente de la casa, el segundo reto sería cruzar la cerca sin ser visto, pero igualmente lo hizo fácil.

_ Estúpido resfriado, estúpidos mamá y papá y estúpidos todos. _ Se burló Jack en voz baja mientras se reía.

El joven chico se sentía un poco cansado para hacer sus travesuras de diario. Mientras caminaba por su vecindario, sus vecinos sólo lo miraban feo y unas que otras sólo lo ignoraban mientras recogían todo el desastre que Jack Overland había causado días anteriores. Jack sólo se sonreía para sí sin mirar atrás.

Ahora no tenía ganas de hacer enojar a sus vecinos, así que decidió caminar todavía más hasta ya no ver caras familiares. Caminó, hasta que llegó a una pequeña plaza, en donde había un café. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, pero respirar el aire tan frío podría llevarlo a una enfermedad más grave. Comenzó a sentirse mal, la cabeza le dolía y se quedó parado en una esquina, así que decidió entrar a ese café.

Al entrar se escuchó la campana que estaba pegada a la puerta, dando así su bienvenida al lugar. Echó una ojeada al lugar, el olor a café era delicioso y cálido, aunque estuviera resfriado, pudo sentirlo. El lugar le incomodaba un poco pero, de estar ahí a estar en su casa solo, mejor se quedó ahí a tomar un café, él solo.

Después de que le tomaron su orden, Jack se quedó sentado en una mesa que era para dos, mirando la fina madera de la mesa, tenía su mirada cabizbaja y sin brillo, le hacía falta algo, pero no sabía qué. Tenía puesta la capucha de su sudadera, sin cortesía aún no podía quitársela de la cabeza, ya que le daría más frió aun estando en un lugar cerrado, eso le impedía mirar hacia los costados. La campanilla que le dio la bienvenida, volvió a sonar, aquel sonido le llamó la atención, así que tuvo que girar la cabeza para poder ver bien quien era la persona que había cruzado la puerta, no pudo hacerlo más discreto por culpa de la capucha.

Eran dos chicas, una rubia y la otra pelirroja, ambas muy parecidas. Jack quedó boquiabierto al mirar a la chica rubia, pareciera ser que acababa de mirar a un ángel. La chica que lo atendió cuando él llegó, tenía lista su bebida, como Jack estaba tan distraído mirando a la chica rubia, la chica del café llamó su atención afinándose la garganta, quien sabe cuanto rato estuvo esperándolo para que hiciera una afirmación acerca de su bebida.

_ Oh, lo siento mucho. Muchas gracias, es lo que pedí. _ Se disculpo el chico con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

En cuanto la chica del café se fue, Jack giró la cabeza de nuevo para ver a la rubia. Pero era tarde, las dos chicas ya habían cruzado la puerta para salir, su orden fue más rápida para ellas, tal parecía que ya habían hecho la orden desde tiempo atrás.

Jack se sintió extraño en ese momento. ¿Quién era esa chica rubia? ¿Por qué él se sintió tan raro cuando ella se fue? O ¿Por qué simplemente se deslumbró hacia ella? Él agitó su cabeza para sacar a esa chica de su mente, sería sólo una joven simpática más.

Antes de salir del café, Jack ordenó otro para llevar. Cada vez se sentía peor, y pensó que tal vez sus padres tendrían razón en no dejarlo salir, comenzó a sentir un leve calor dentro de él. Significaba fiebre.

Ya había entrado de nuevo a su habitación, en donde aún el frío se sentía horrible y el calor de su cuerpo se había convertido en una tormenta de hielo, los escalofríos comenzaron a aparecer y la fiebre subía. Por suerte la sirvienta de Jack entró para darle su medicamento, justo a tiempo, pero miró tan mal al chico que se asustó. Lo primero que hizo fue gritarles a sus jefes que entraran a verlo, a que la fiebre de Jack estaba casi por los 37°. Jack, se desmayó.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol estaba brillando y entraba por la ventana del chico, lo cual le brindó un poco de más calor. Miró a su al rededor y en su buró, vio que había un montón de medicamentos, lo cual odiaba, pero no recordaba que en la tarde del día anterior había tenido una fuerte fiebre que casi hacia que tuviera compulsiones.

_ Oh ¿por qué? Esto fue por la caminata en la nieve. Yo que amo el frío. ¡Frío, por qué me haces esto! ¡Yo te amo! _ Gritó el chico siendo un poco dramático.

_ ¡Vaya! Veo que ya estas mejor. _ Dijo su madre quien entró al escucharlo gritar.

_ Mamá, ¿enserio crees que si no me hubieran dado tanta anfetamina, estuviera mejor? ¡Eso es obvio! _ Reclamó Jack molesto.

_ ¡Eres un grosero! Además, Jackson, no eres la única persona que está molesta en esta casa. _ Le dijo su madre alzando la voz.

Jack le puso atención ahora, mientras desarrugaba su frente. Significaba problemas.

_ Ayer uno de los vecinos se quejó, otra vez, de ti. Jackson, eres un problema, no sólo para los vecinos, ni para los sirvientes, eres un problema mayúsculo para tu padre y para mí. Ya estoy cansada de que todo el tiempo me den quejas sobre ti. Eres grosero, problemático y además de eso dramático._ Su madre gritaba muy molesta.

Jack sólo cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, sus lágrimas se negaban a salir y no querían pues se vería muy débil.

_ El señor Andrew me dijo que llenaste de huevos crudos su casa, que entraste por la puerta trasera y golpeaste a su mascota sin razón, aparte de que te miro besando a su hija y que rompiste un jarrón de diez mil dolares. Yo creo que eso ya es más que suficiente, Jackson. _ Su mamá suavizó la voz un poco pero aún podía escucharse bastante molesta y llena de rabia.

_ Pero ¿qué crees, mamá? Jamás voy a cambiar. Este es tu hijo, y así lo amas. _ Contestó Jack muy grosero.

_ Está decidido, Jack, te iras a un internado a Londres en un mes. _ Concluyó su madre saliendo de la habitación y dando un fuerte portazo.

Jack sólo abrió los ojos como platos, ya no pudo decir nada ni defenderse, ni siquiera pudo decirle a su madre que el señor Andrew mentía, bueno lo de su hija y lo del jarrón eran verdad pero, todo lo demás no. De nuevo quería soltarse a llorar pero, estaba más molesto que triste.

Al pasar las horas, el chico se sentía más y más desesperado, faltaba un mes para irse de su amada ciudad, aparte tendría que despedirse de sus amigos de la preparatoria que también entraban de vacaciones en enero pero ellos aún se verían en la misma escuela, Jack, Jack se iría lejos, a otro país, a otro continente. Le aterraba la idea.

Tomaba un café negro en su cocina, donde su sirvienta estaba lavando los trastes. Ella lo miró muy inquieto.

_ Supe lo que te pasó_ Comenzó ella.

_ ¿Ah sí? Debes estar feliz_ Le dijo él, usando ese tono grosero y sarcástico.

_ Sí, lo estoy, ya no tendré que soportarte jamás, Jack._ Se burló ella.

_ ¡Qué graciosa! Eso no me da risa... _ Su voz sonó apagada y triste.

Su sirvienta lo volteó a ver, ella sonreía pero en sus ojos se veía igual de triste. A pesar de el mal trato que Jack le daba, ella siempre estuvo con él, lo ayudó en sus momentos difíciles, aunque él no se diera cuenta, y lo miró desde que él era un bebé.

_ Jack_ Lo llamó ella_ Debes entender que tus padres lo hacen por tu bien. Créeme, dos años se pasaran volando, y volverás a tomar ese café que te tomas ahora en ese mismo lugar. _ Trató de animarlo y le regaló una sonrisa.

_ Dos años, dos años de pura tortura. ¿Crees que es fácil? ¡Me gusta esta casa, me gusta estar solo en ella, no puedo ser feliz en otro lugar que no es mi hogar! ¡Piensa en eso, Alice! ¡Soy un estorbo para mis padres!_ Gritó él mientras se va del lugar molesto.

Sí, su resfriado se había calmado un poco, pero aún estaba un poco mal, y no le importó que aun estuviera enfermo, salió de su casa ignorando a todos sus sirvientes que le impedían salir, pero aún así logró salir del lugar. Caminaba muy rápido por las calles y en cuanto pasó por la casa del señor Andrew, el dicho hombre gritó su nombre.

_ Jack Overland, próxima parada: Londres. _ El viejo se echó a reír.

_ Sí, Londres, lástima que su hija ahora estará más sola que un perro en navidad. Que tenga bonito día, señor Andrew._ Jack contestó sarcástico y grosero. Después continuo su camino.

Sin querer, llegó al mismo lugar del día anterior. El café, esta vez entraría pero sólo a tomar un poco de postre, ya que había tomado un café muy cargado. El lugar, al final de cuentas, es parte de su ciudad, y al ser parte de ella, también ese café se quedaría ahí, con todos sus clientes, pero Jack, él permanecería en Londres.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar y esperó su pastel de chocolate que había ordenado. En cuanto llegó, sólo lo miró pero no tuvo reacción alguna, ni siquiera quería una probada, era sólo una escusa para estar ahí.

_ ¡Mierda! Mis papás ahora sí se pasaron, ¿qué voy a hacer? No me quiero ir, no quiero rogarles. _ Se dijo así mismo mientras se agarraba la cabeza tan desesperadamente que llamó la atención de los demás.

Luego sonó la campanilla de la puerta, tan igual que el día anterior, ese sonido era diferente al de todos, sonó distinto y Jack volteó de nuevo. Miro a la chica rubia, de labios rojos y ojos azul, con un cuerpo perfecto y el cabello bien peinado y arreglado, desde donde estaba sentado Jack, podía oler el delicioso perfume que traía: Olor a zarzamora. Claramente, esa chica había robado la atención de Jack, por dos días seguidos, la otra chica, la pelirroja, era guapa también, pero los ojos del chico estaban bien puestos en la rubia. E hizo que él se olvidara de sus problemas.

Nuevamente, les dieron su café para llevar y las chicas, riendo, se fueron del lugar. Parecían muy felices juntas y era obvio que eran hermanas, su parecido físicamente era increíble.

Jack suspiró sin razón alguna. Pero jamás sonrió.

_ Me preguntó si algún día volveré a ver a esa chica._ Habló de nuevo solo.

Caminaba de vuelta a su casa, con la capucha bien puesta por que ahora se avecinaba una tormenta de nieve.

Después de la tormenta, apareció el sol, y así hasta pasar un mes. Pasó navidad, año nuevo y todo en compañía de sus sirvientes, ya que su familia estaba muy ocupada en sus negocios. Un mes había pasado, y sólo quedaban pocos días para su ida a Londres. Jack jamás volvió al café y jamás volvió a ver a la chica rubia. Pero no le importó, había cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

_ Jack, ¿cómo estas? _ Preguntó Alice, su sirvienta.

_ ¿Cómo quieres qué esté? _ Contestó igual grosero.

_ Ok, si algo te anima, creo que te irá mejor estando en Londres, conocerás gente nueva, tus amigos de aquí no valen la pena. _ Lo animó.

_ Sí como sea. _ Estaba molesto, aun sentado bebiendo ese café negro en la mesa de su cocina que ya no sería más su cocina, ni su café, ni su sirvienta.

Los dos voltearon a ver la puerta de la cocina en cuanto se escuchó un fuerte portazo.

_ Jackson, nos iremos ahora.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2: Ojos verdes

La noticia era mala, sí claro, muy mala, pero para ser sinceros Jack estaba un poco más desesperado. La idea de irse a otro país, solo y a un colegio tan estricto era realmente una pesadilla. ¿Pero el pobre chico qué podía hacer si sus padres ya lo habían decidido?

Jack resoplaba tan rápidamente como si estuviera viviendo en una verdadera escena de terror. Y además de eso era una idea totalmente terrorífica. Vivir solo en un colegio y alejado de la familia lo era, era para temerse. Él había leído un poco acerca de la historia de ese colegio al que supuestamente fue escrito por su madre. Dirigido por monjas y un sacerdote como director. Un colegio prestigioso sin duda, y uno de los mejores de Londres.

_ Creí que faltaba al menos una semana más._ Jack parecía nervioso.

_ Oh no, cielo, no. Tu padre consiguió los boletos más baratos para esta semana, antes de que comiencen las clases, por supuesto, nos dieron descuento._ Comentó su madre sin dejar de ver su teléfono celular._ Cariño, lamento no haberte dicho nada antes pero se me pasó. Arregla tus maletas. Nos iremos ahora.

Concluyó dándose vuelta para salir de la cocina.

Jack volteó a ver a su sirvienta para implorarle un poco más de tiempo, pero eso era más que imposible. Alice soló alzo los hombros al no poder hacer nada.

_ Alice_ Dijo Jack haciendo énfasis al pronunciar su nombre. Estaba más que asustado_ Alice, no puedo hacer esto, es tan... complicado. Odiaría vivir en un colegio dirigido por monjas. No quiero vivir así.

_ Lo siento mucho, cielo, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Sólo soy tu sirviente... no hago otra cosa más que estar haciendo aseo en tu casa._Alice lo miro con tristeza.

Ambos compartían la nostalgia y la tristeza, la desesperación sobre todo, pero Jack lo hacía más evidente. Cuando no supo qué otra cosa hacer, golpeó la mesa y las dos manos echas puño.

_ A veces no sé por qué mis ellos quisieron tener un hijo.

Jack salió de la cocina para ir a recoger su ropa. No había de otra más que obedecer a sus padres, por más que los odiara en ese momento, pero si no lo hacía ¿qué otra solución había para que su mal comportamiento cambiara? Él tenía la esperanza de ser una mejor persona cuando regresara de Londres, pero y si no, todo habría sido un gran error y él mismo continuaría siendo una persona tan desesperante y aún peor.

_ ¿Aún lo dudas? _ se escuchó una voz detrás de Jack.

Él se volvió para ver de quien se trataba, era su padre. Tanto tiempo sin oír su voz que casi se le olvidó el como sonaba.

_ ¿Qué? ¿En irme? No, es sólo que... echaré de menos este país, y sobre todo esta ciudad. Mis amigos, mis amigas... la escuela sobre todo_ Se quejó el chico.

_ Jackson, creo que estas haciendo bien en ir. No quedaba otra alternativa, y es lo mejor para ti. En ese colegio te irá mejor que en el de esta ciudad. Seras una persona completamente nueva. Al menos eso es lo que espero yo y claro también tu madre. _ Le dijo su padre tratando de animarlo aún más.

_ ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que piensen tú y mamá. Lo que mejor te queda decir es que te estorbo y que necesitas alejarme de ti un tiempo para poder seguir con tus negocios. Eso es lo que quisiste decir. Gracias papá, pero no planeo cambiar... No ahora. _ Contestó Jack reclamando con tanto coraje y furia.

Antes de que el señor Overland pudiera decir algo más, Jack lo sacó de su habitación dando un portazo y no le importó que su padre estuviera ahí parado, no, para él fue una forma de desahogo. Jack continuó guardando las cosas más preciadas para él en su maleta. Y empacó mas cosas que ropa. Estando en un colegio, no la había de ocupar.

Al salir de su habitación, su padre ya no estaba. Él trató de ser amable con su hijo, pero no lo consiguió, se retiró y nuevamente se devolvió a su oficina en donde mejor estaba. Jack de nuevo bajo a la cocina para ver qué hacía Alice antes de que él se fuera. Al llegar no había nadie, claro que Alice no se pasaría toda la tarde limpiando solo la cocina, pero si Jack ocupaba algo la llamaba.

Sólo se sentó en su lugar favorito de la mesa y se apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, haciendo un puchero lleno de sentimiento. Y antes de que pudiera entrar en relajación su madre entró por detrás de él.

_ ¿Listo, cariño? Es hora de irnos._ Le avisó su madre aún sin soltar el teléfono.

_ Sí, supongo.

Jack se puso de nuevo triste, se le había olvidado por la pequeña charla que tuvo con su padre, pero al no poder despedirse de Alice lo ponía muy triste, ya no la vería hasta unos cuantos años, pero en solo pensarlo lo ponían en depresión total.

Su chofer los estaba esperando, Jack entregó la única maleta que había cargado y su madre sólo entregó un bolso muy pequeño y una maleta. Al parecer no se quedaría mucho tiempo con su amado hijo, sino que más bien solo duraría menos de dos días.

Si no fuera porque no se despidió de las personas que más apreciaba en New York, al chico le hubiera valido todo, y el viaje sería menos largo. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando Alice gritó su nombre, ella salía corriendo de la casa con los brazos extendidos para poder abrazar al chico que vio crecer.

_ Mucha suerte, Jack. Necesito que seas fuerte, ok. Nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo._ Le dijo Alice al oído, ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Gracias, Alice. Te veré pronto._ Se despidió Jack con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La madre de Jack, ya estaba dentro del auto y lo único que hizo fue gritarle a su hijo que subiera rápido, el avión estaba por arribar.

Jack no sabía si sonreír porque Alice lo abrazó o ponerse triste porque las cosas ahora no le estaban saliendo como él quería. Al menos le veía lo positivo al viaje a Londres, no volvería a ver a su fastidiosa madre por un tiempo. Pero hablando de eso, también lo ponía muy triste. Todo era un desastre de sentimientos para el chico, ya que se sentía feliz porque sabía que a Alice le iba a hacer falta, pero triste porque era un estorbo para sus padres. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué le valiera todo como siempre? Los chicos rebeldes también lloran.

En el avión no dejaba de pensar en Alice, recordaba desde el primer momento en el que ella apreció en su joven vida. Conforme fue creciendo fue un malagradecido y un tonto con ella, ahora que ya no la tenía se sentía culpable por eso. Alice era como su segunda madre. Bueno como su madre, lo cuido desde que era un bebé, mientras que su verdadera madre biológica se la pasaba hablado por teléfono o en la computadora, o en su oficina para ver como iban las cosas en su negocio. Claro que amaba a su madre cuando era un niño, para él era la más hermosa mujer que jamás había visto, pero jamas lo atendió bien como se debe. Y para él Alice era solo una sirvienta más.

"De verdad soy un asco" Pensó él.

Volteó a ver a su madre, aún no soltaba el teléfono pero esta vez sólo eran mensajes de texto los que la tenían distraída. Ella era una diseñadora de ropa, de las mejores marcas en New York, su pequeño negoció comenzó con un pequeño local. El trabajo de su padre era menos pesado, era ingeniero civil, pero igualmente que su madre, su trabajo lo tenían siempre ocupado y más que ella. Jamás compartió un buen momento con él. Jack siempre estuvo solo a no ser por Alice que siempre veló por él.

"Sigo siendo un idiota, al menos debo estar feliz de que Alice lo esté por mí" Se dijo así mismo.

Dejó de pensar en el colegio de Londres durante todo el vuelo, ya no le aterraba tanto la idea, la idea era vivir solo. Eso era aterrador. Le daban escalofríos cuando pensaba en eso. El viaje fue largo, bastante y muy cansado. Aunque para Jack lo más cansado fue escuchar a su madre teclear y hablar por teléfono durante todo el viaje, sin exagerar, las únicas veces que lo soltó fue cuando ella decidió dormir.

Habían llegado a Londres. Un auto los estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, y Jack supo el poder que sus padres tenían. Sorprendente.

_ Mamá, ¿iremos al colegio ya?_ Jack preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Claro que no esperaba una respuesta, o al menos no quería escuchar un "sí". Estaba hecho todo un manojo de nervios, ser nuevo y a aparte empezar de nuevo la escuela. Que horror. Apenas se había desecho de la escuela en New York , faltó dos años a la escuela, la dejó por lo mismo de ser un rebelde sin causa y sus padres no hicieron nada. No les importó.

_ Oh no, cariño, las clases comienzan en una semana. Mientras iremos a un hotel. Y después de ahí, yo me regresaré a los Estados Unidos. _ Comentó su madre, ahora si no había olvidado ni un detalle.

El chofer los llevó a un hotel, parecía barato pero por dentro era distinto, muy bonito. Las decoraciones de un estilo antiguo y moderno a al vez, hasta eso Jack se sorprendió bastante y dejó mostrar sus dientes de lo emocionado que ahora estaba. La distraída de su madre lo notó y de igual forma ella sonrió por ver a su hijo feliz.

La habitación era igual de bonita, los muebles bien acomodados y tan conminados a la perfección para que diera una idea de paz y de tranquilidad al estar ahí. Obvio los dos sintieron eso al entrar al cuarto.

El viaje había sido largo, así que Jack se echó a la cama y decidió tomar una siesta.

No pensó nada mas y se dejó llevar por la paz. Se relajó, se durmió y no tuvo ni un sueño, de lo cansado que estaba. Al despertar, miró por la ventana y no sabía que hora era, pero el sol aún no se ocultaba. Se salió de su cuarto para ver si vería a su madre ahí, y tuvo razón, su madre hablaba por teléfono como siempre. Lo cual ya no era raro. Jack se puso una chamarra y salió de la habitación, su madre le dio permiso de salir solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Nunca antes había ido a Londres, no que él recuerde, pero cerca del hotel había un parque, obvio Jack no se iba a alejar más, y si lo hacía sería a propósito para que su madre tuviera un susto, y un porqué para preocuparse de su hijo.

Había niños y niñas jugando en ese parque, todos arrogando bolas de nieve y los padres sentados en las bancos del parque para ver lo que hacían sus hijos. Jack se acercó un poco más, y se sentó también en uno de esos bancos. Observaba bien a los padres y a los niños, se podía notar la conexión que había entre las familias. Por ejemplo, esas familias si se preocupaban por sus niños, hasta los sacaban al parque a divertirse. Jack sólo sonrió al ver lo mal que estaba su familia, tan resignado.

"A mis padres se les olvido que no sólo el dinero es importante para un hijo" Se dijo a sí mismo. Sonrió de nuevo pero se sentía tan mal por dentro.

Una vez más, volteó a ver a todo el parque. Y no sólo eran familias, si no que también habían chicas, y una llamó más que su atención. Rubia, de ojos verdes, sonrisa hermosa y de piel apiñada. Bastante rara para ser británica. Como estaba aburrido, se le ocurrió una idea.

_ Hola... _ La saludó él con una enorme sonrisa tan cautivadora que dejaba ver lo guapo que era Jack.

La chica al verlo, se quedó perpleja, al ver lo verdaderamente lindo que era Jack, su piel tan blanca como la nieve y esos ojos azules que decían a gritos "ámame". Era todo un galán.

_ Hola. _ Contestó la chica con un poco de idiotez.

_ Mi nombre es Jack, mucho gusto. Soy nuevo aquí, y quería saber en dónde estoy ¿puedes ayudarme? _ Dijo él, mintiendo.

_ Ajá... _ Lo único que salió de la boca de la chica, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Jack. Hasta que reaccionó. _ Ah, lo siento, yo... yo soy Rapunzel. Y si puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

Los dos se sonrieron mientras se tomaban de la mano.

**Hola, pude actualizar lo más rápido que pude, y lo siento chicas y chicos pero esto es una historia llena de drama :3 A mí me encanta el drama. **

**Disfruten su lectura. Feliz año nuevo! :3 :* **


	3. Chapter 3: Academia Hale

Las verdaderas intenciones de Jack no eran buenas. En su escuela en New York se le conocía como un casanova incorregible. Había muchos rumores sobre él acerca de las chicas, el hecho era que los demás chicos lo odiaban por ser tan popular entre las mujeres, y a las mujeres siempre les encantó su forma de ser tan misteriosa. No era muy popular, ni salía a fiestas los fines de semana, ni tenía muchos amigos. Jack era de los rebeldes que saltaban clases, de los que faltan a clases casi siempre y de los que desobedecía a sus padres para todo.

Jack se interesó en la chica por guapa, además de que tenía un color de piel más tocado por el sol, lo cual le pareció algo extraño si es que fuera británica, ya que en Londres el sol casi no toca la tierra. Era obvio que su físico le atrajo demasiado y pensaba divertirse con ella esa tarde, sin importar lo que su ocupada madre pensara.

Además de ser "misterioso" con las chicas en New York, Jack era de los que botaba a la chica si era guapa pero sin cerebro. Quería ver qué tan inteligente resultaba su nueva amiga. Al parecer no tanto por la forma en que reaccionó al ver la belleza de Jack, eso le divirtió mucho.

― Mucho gusto, Rapunzel. ― Dijo Jack cortésmente.

La chica de nuevo se quedó muda, y él sólo se rio por la cara de idiota que la chica ponía cada vez que le decía algo.

― Necesito que me digas donde está el bar más cercano a este hotel. ― Trató de sacarla de su trance cambiándole el tema, mientras apuntaba al hotel en donde se había hospedado.

― Ah, creo que conozco uno por aquí cerca. ― La chica parecía preocupada y pensativa, ya que no sabía que decirle.

Jack notó eso en su mirada que había agachado para poder visualizar el bar que supuestamente estaba cerca.

― No eres de aquí, ¿cierto? ― Preguntó.

― No. De hecho acabo de mudarme a Londres, por el trabajo de mis padres. ― Respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al parecer le agradaba la idea.

Jack se miró del otro lado del espejo, esta chica también se acababa de mudar a Londres pero en caso contrario, ella se veía bastante feliz. Al menos ella se mudó junto con sus padres, Jack estará solo todo el año.

― Ok, lo lamento. Pero creo que mejor iré solo. No quiero que te pierdas y menos por mi culpa, por la culpa de un muchacho que acabas de conocer. ― Dijo Jack con ese tono de voz tan arrogante.

― Tengo dos meces viviendo aquí. ― Informó la chica cruzando los brazos.

― Oh, eso cambia las cosas. Entonces ¿vives cerca?

― Sí, mi casa está a dos cuadras de este hotel. Y ya conozco algunos lugares, Jack. ― Se rio dando un poco de información para que no la juzgara otra vez como tonta.

Al parecer la belleza de la chica no sólo estaba por fuera. Y como a Jack le gustaba, bonitas e inteligentes, Rapunzel le estaba llamando mucho la atención. Jack le regaló una sonrisa en forma de disculpas, porque pareció que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

Rapunzel ordenó que la siguiera, estaba segura de que había un bar por ahí cerca, además dijo que ayudaría a Jack en lo que sea que se le ofreciera. Al estar parados afuera del bar, Rapunzel pudo verse como una ganadora frente a Jack ya que él casi apostaba que no sabría en donde estaba.

― Muy bien. Rapunzel ¿quieres acompañarme? ― La invitó el chico mientras sonreía.

La chica no supo qué decir, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde y sus padres se preguntarían en donde estaba.

― Creo que será en otra ocasión, Jack. Tengo cosas que hacer y se hace tarde. ― Dijo ella escapándose de la situación. Se notaba un poco de nervios en su voz ya que, nunca imaginó que un chico tan guapo la invitaría a tomar.

― De acuerdo. En otra ocasión será. Espero verte pronto… ― Jack se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rapunzel sólo sonrió como una niña tonta de nuevo y se despidió sólo con la mano. Jack de nuevo se burló de su tonta reacción, y no le pidió su número de teléfono porque no quería que ella se hiciera ilusiones. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de eso, entró rápido al bar.

El lugar era bonito, claro, todo Londres lo era. Sí una parte de las que estaba feliz por mudarse era por lo hermoso que era, tan antiguo y a la vez tan moderno, además de que el sol no llegaba casi nunca y el frío reinaba, era perfecto, la cosa mala de mudarse fue la escuela dirigida por monjas.

Se sentó en la barra y no quiso pensar en nada más.

Después de haber tomado unos tragos y de sentirse un poco mareado, regresó a su habitación, en donde su madre aún hablaba por teléfono, pero al parecer lo hacía con su padre y por eso no le dio importancia.

― Te estaba esperando para cenar ¿en dónde estabas? ― Preguntó su madre molesta.

― Por ahí. ― contestó con desinterés entrando a su habitación.

― ¡Jackson! ¿Dónde es "por ahí"? ― Preguntó su madre por detrás de la puerta.

― ¿Desde cuándo te importo, mamá?

La pregunta de Jack tan fría y sin ninguna emoción, hicieron que su madre se estremeciera y dejara de hacer preguntas, se sintió tan incómoda e incomprendida que no supo qué hacer o qué decirle a su hijo, pero la salvó el timbre… sonó su teléfono celular.

Y de nuevo Jack tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco en cuanto escuchó el ruidoso aparato. Lo tenía tan aburrido que sería capaz de tirarlo por la ventana, pero decidió ya no darle importancia y se quedó dormido.

Los días fueron pasando, su madre seguía pegada al teléfono, y hubo una llamada en especial que a Jack le incluían, era de la supuesta escuela, y resultó que no iría a la escuela de monjas, sino a una academia cualquiera, en donde tendría su propia habitación y no saldría de ahí sin el consentimiento de sus padres cada fin de semana, o una vez al mes sin el consentimiento de ellos. La escuela en sí no se escuchaba mal, de hecho Jack ya lo estaba aceptando, y ya no se sentía tan molesto por estar en Londres. Al menos sabía dónde quedaba un bar y ahí desahogó sus penas durante toda una semana.

El cambio de la escuela fue una mejoría para el chico, pero no tenía ganas de asistir.

Los días pasaron hasta que se hizo domingo en la noche, una noche antes de entrar a la escuela. Y su madre estaba haciendo maletas para poder regresar a Estados Unidos. Jack igual hacía la maleta con su poca ropa, ya que tenía que estar en la academia Hale a las 7:00 am y su madre igual en el aeropuerto. Sería una despedida rápida.

Jack se quedó dormido después de recoger todas sus pertenecías que estaban todas regadas en la habitación del hotel, su desorden era horrible, pero no le importaba, las empleadas estaban ahí para eso así que por eso se quedó dormido después de recoger "su desorden". No porque tuviera sueño se quedó dormido, era porque ya no quería pensar en nada más, dormir sería la solución perfecta para no hacerlo y así fue cayendo hasta cerrar los ojos completamente.

Eran más o menos las 5:00 am cuando sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, tuvo un sueño de lo más extraño que hizo que dejara de dormir tan tranquilo, su corazón estaba acelerado, pues en su conciencia estaba que él entraría de nuevo a la escuela, solo y sin nadie a quien conozca. Aceptó que se sentía nervioso por entrar a una escuela nuevamente, de esos nervios que dan dolores de estómago y te sudan las manos. La escuela, aterraba.

Ya no pudo dormir por más que intentara cerrar los ojos, los minutos pasaban, y no quería que se llegara el momento de que su alarma sonara, pero lo hizo, la programo exactamente a las 6:00 am, estuvo una hora despierto y con mucho sueño estaría, o al menos eso pensaba. Rápido se fue al único baño que estaba en el hotel y se dio un cálido baño para sentirse mejor, bueno, despierto, pero no funcionó. Se vistió, se arregló el cabello y se cepilló los dientes. Miró su rostro en el espejo, no había ilusión por estar en una academia prestigiosa, ni siquiera una sonrisa, estaba acabado, su hermoso rostro, cómo él lo llamaba ya era completamente un desastre, bolsas bajo los ojos, un problema mayúsculo.

No pudo evitar ponerse aún más triste de lo que ya estaba, odiaba la idea, pero alejarse de su madre y su padre era una solución a todos sus problemas como adolescente, o eso parecía. Se alejó del espejo para ya no poder ver ese, horrible rostro que ahora tenía, según él. Su madre estaba desesperada por entrar al baño, las seis y media, una hora bastante… corta, en media hora no podría llegar su hijo a la escuela, ni ella al aeropuerto.

Salieron del hotel un cuarto para las siete, su madre sabe cómo ser rápida. Jack y sus cosas ya estaban en el auto, y su madre pagando la cuenta del hotel. Luego de que subió al auto, el chofer se dirigió a la escuela de Jack, que estaba un poco más cerca que el aeropuerto. El viaje de que hicieron fue un poco… corto, porque Jack no quería llegar entones fue más que irónico. Él sólo miró la puerta de barrotes de metal tan grande y elegante, y más adelante se encontraba un edificio de lo más grande, parecía una cárcel, era antigua pero lucía bien con todos esos jardines alrededor.

Su madre le dijo que no perdiera más tiempo, era hora de salir. Se despidió de él dándole un beso en la frente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Algo que para Jack fue más que tonto, su madre jamás lloraría por él, frunció el ceño y se fue, sin decirle nada, ni siquiera un adiós. Estaba molesto por el simple hecho de que lo corrieran de su casa en Estados Unidos y ahora su madre lloraba porque iba a una escuela para niños ricos, qué tontería. El auto detrás de Jack ya no estaba, el chico miraba la puerta grande que tenía enfrente, y trago saliva para poder darse valor así mismo para entrar y no salir corriendo al hotel en el que estaba. Pero un hombre que tenía traje negro y corbata negra, le abrió la puerta, como si ya lo estuvieran esperando.

― ¿Joven Jackson? ― Preguntó el hombre para asegurarse.

Jack asintió con la cabeza, un tanto nervioso, era obvio que ya lo esperaban. Además, ¿por qué aún no había nadie? ¿Qué no se puede pasear por los jardines o corredores? ¡Qué miedo!

― Venga conmigo, le mostraré su habitación. ― Ordenó el hombre.

Una habitación, que bien, al menos tendría una habitación en una escuela. Jack, miraba el jardín que tenía a los costados, era increíble, parecía ser un parque de esos que están llenos de flores, a los que la gente va y se toma una sección de fotografías para las bodas o graduaciones, era hermoso, luego estaba el enorme edificio, antiguo pero muy bien edificado y con una fachada de una mansión, bueno en ese caso, parecía cárcel por lo grande que estaba. En la parte superior estaba una letra grande "H" que simbolizaba el nombre de la academia.

Al entrar era aún más bello, bueno comparado con una cárcel real, está "cárcel" tenía un mural enorme en la parte de arriba, lo cual hizo que Jack se sorprendiera y sonriera. Los pasillos eran otra cosa, parecían los pasillos de un hotel cualquiera. Y después de tanta emoción, llegaron a la habitación del chico. La número 30. No tan lejos de las oficinas principales.

― Lo esperamos en clase en el aula C3, exactamente a las 8:30, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, por ahora puede recoger su horario. ― Volvió a ordenar el hombre, después dio un portazo. No era nada cortes pero seguro en esa academia, todos eran así.

¿Horario? ¿Dónde? ¿Aula C3? ¿Dónde? Demonios, sería mejor que Jack se diera prisa para no llegar tarde a su primera clase, pero para eso dejó su única maleta. Iba a salir de la habitación, se llevó un pequeño susto cuando abrió la puerta ya que el hombre de traje negro, estaba ahí parado, con una mano alzada para poder tocar. Sonrió de forma torcida.

― Se me olvidó que tiene usar su uniforme, todo está listo. Si no lo usa podrá tener una sanción. ― Le informó el hombre, y de nuevo se dio media vuelta y se fue.

― ¿Uniforme? Es enserio. ― Pensó en voz alta el chico. ― Será mejor que busque el salón de clase… vendré de nuevo por el uniforme.

La idea del uniforme le parecía más que horrible, en ninguna de sus escuelas llevó un uniforme como ropa de todas horas. Ya que.

Volvió a su habitación derrotado porque no pudo encontrar su salón de clase, no le quedó otra más que desempacar su maleta y ponerla en el pequeño armario que tenía ahí. Y ahí estaban, dos uniformes, uno negro y el otro era un conjunto de un chaleco azul, camisa blanca, y un pantalón gris. Qué gran combinación, y ¿cuál se suponía que debía usar? En fin, decidió cambiarse hasta ver a los alumnos en el jardín, podía ver el jardín por una ventana que daba vista hacia afuera. Faltaban diez minutos para las ocho treinta y se comenzaba a poner nervioso, miró por la ventana como había dicho y claro, los alumnos usaban el uniforme de chaleco azul, el más horrible. Pero también usaban corbata, tanto hombres como mujeres, y de donde se supone que debería sacar una… bueno la encontró en uno de los cajones del armario. En fin, se vistió y se preparó para salir.

Salió de la habitación, los pasillos estaban vacíos, y se dirigió al jardín en donde había visto a todos con sus uniformes de chaleco azul, el sol estaba en la sima, y eso le molestó un poco, se supone que aquí no había sol. La nieve ya casi se estaba derritiendo, pero al parecer ahí había más cosas sintéticas, por eso no había tanta nieve.

Después de un rato, notó que era en centro de atención de todos, y eso le incomodó un poco, ¿qué demonios debería hacer? Ah, sí, buscar su salón de clase. Se dio una última vuelta por el lugar y se regresó a dentro para buscar de nuevo su salón de clase.

― Hola. ― Saludó un chico que ya estaba a un lado de Jack.

― Hola. ― Contestó Jack sin interés.

― ¿Eres nuevo aquí verdad? ―. Preguntó el chico de cabello castaño.

― Am… sí. ¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

― Sí. Por cierto mi nombre es Hiccup. Descuida, yo también estuve así en mi primer día. ― Dijo el chico para parecer ser amable.

― Yo soy Jack. ― Jack le ofreció su mano para poder estrecharla con el chico.

Bueno, al menos algo había salido bien en ese día. Por lo pronto.

**Holaaa,, subo rápido el capitulo ya qu eno tengo mucho tiempo. Espero les guste, este es el ultimo capitulo de introducción. :3 bye las Amo Jelsas. **


End file.
